Yang Dicintainya
by Rakshapurwa
Summary: Keraguan Kuroko dan Furihata mengenai 'Siapa yang paling Akashi cintai' , serta sebuah kepastian akhir yang memuaskan. Warning: FuriAkaKuro (Seme!Central!Akashi), OOC, dan sedikit AU.


Hai saya datang lagi ' ')/ kali ini saya mau mencoba membuat FuriAkaKuro dengan Akashi sebagai seme centralnya—ya saya ingin membuat mereka bertiga akur :D . Oke selamat menikmati, dan semoga tidak mengecewakan ' ')/

.

* * *

 **Yang Dicintainya**

 **By: Rakshapurwa**

 **Rate : T**

 **Pair: FuriAkaKuro ( Akashi sebagai** _ **Seme**_ **Central )**

 **Warning : Shounen-ai, OOC, dan Sedikit AU ( Semua chara sudah dewasa )**

 **Disclaimer: Kuroko no Basuke adalah milik Fujimaki Tadatoshi**

 **Masih ingin membaca?**

 **Enjoy**

 **.**

* * *

Siapa yang paling Akashi sayangi? Siapa yang paling Akashi cintai?

Selalu saja pertanyaan itu muncul dibenak mereka berdua, Kuroko dan Furihata selalu mempertanyakan hal yang sama berulang-ulang. Status mereka berdua sama—kekasih seorang Akashi Seijurou. Namun karena hal itulah mereka sering merasa, apakah Akashi telah berlaku adil pada mereka?

Apalagi semenjak teman-teman mereka bertanya, apakah tak apa Akashi jadi milik mereka berdua? Bisa adilkah dia? Mencintai mereka berdua sama rata? Bukan Kuroko dan Furihata tidak mau menjawab—mereka berdua ragu untuk menjawab. Mereka berdua tidak tau jawaban apa yang harus mereka lontarkan. Mereka terkadang ingin bertanya langsung kepada kekasih mereka, namun mereka tak berani—takut-takut Akashi lebih menyukai salah satu dari mereka.

Kuroko dan Furihata tau konsekuensinya—sesaat sebelum Akashi menjadikan mereka berdua miliknya, ia sempat bertanya satu hal.

" _Apakah kalian tak apa menjadi milikku?"_

Hanya anggukan mantap yang membalas. Ya—mereka seharusnya menerima apapun yang terjadi, akan tetapi ketika mereka berdua tengah mengatakan isi hati mereka pada sang mantan pelatih—Riko dengan sengaja bertanya pada mereka berdua. Sebuah perasaan ragu yang lebih besar dari sebelumnya muncul.

"Siapa yang paling Akashi cintai?"

Beragam asumsi muncul sesaat setelah Furihata dan Kuroko saling berpandangan. Kuroko kah? Atau Furihata kah? Masing-masing ingin menjawab bahwa dirinyalah yang paling dicintai oleh Akashi, namun itu akan terdengar egois bukan?

"Kami tidak tau."

Mereka bertiga terdiam, namun tak lama Riko kembali bersuara. Ada rasa penasaran dihatinya walau sebenarnya Riko sudah tau perasaan seorang Akashi Seijurou. Mungkin bermain sedikit tak masalah. Riko ingin membuat kedua lelaki manis dihadapannya menyadari sebuah hal yang sangat penting.

"Hei, apa Akashi pernah memberikan hadiah?"

Furihata menjawab **'iya'** dengan pelan yang diiringi dengan anggukan kecil dari kepala Kuroko. Riko tampak tersenyum kecil.

"Hadiah apa itu?"

"Boneka."

Kuroko dan Furihata menjawab berbarengan. Kemudian mereka saling pandang—merasa bingung. Akashi memberikan- **'nya'** boneka juga? Padahal selama ini mereka pikir Akashi memberi hadiah bukan pada keduanya, hanya pada satu orang saja...

"Apa Akashi sering mengajak kalian jalan-jalan?"

"Iya."

"Biasanya aku hanya berdua dengan Sei atau Tetsuya yang berdua dengan Sei saja dan terkadang kami bertiga pergi bersama."

Riko tersenyum makin lebar, ia terlihat senang. Seakan menjeda wawancaranya ia memanggil sejenak seorang pelayan. Kuroko dan Furihata diam saja—menunggu Riko kembali melanjutkan obrolannya. Kuroko menghirup teh-nya dengan tenang, ketika sebuah pesan singkat masuk di handphone-nya. Dari Akashi.

"Akashi pulang telat malam ini."

Furihata berujar, Kuroko mengangkat sebelah alisnya. Tau darimana? Akashi memang mengiriminya pesan tapi apa Akashi juga mengirimkannya pada Furihata?

"Sei- _kun_ meng-sms-mu juga?"

"Eh? Kau juga?"

Mereka kembali larut dalam lamunan. Mulai bertanya-tanya, apakah selama ini Akashi selalu mengirimi kepada mereka pesan yang sama? Jadi—selama ini pikiran mengenai Akashi hanya mengirimi pesan pada salah satu di antara mereka berdua itu...

Salah?

.

.

"Kalau di ranjang bagaimana?"

Pesanan yang tadi Riko pesan telah tertata di meja, tentu obrolan kembali dilanjutkan—meskipun setelah mendengar ucapan yang terlontar, Kuroko dan Furihata terdiam dengan wajah yang memerah.

"Ka-Kami bergantian..."

"Ha-Hari ini aku dan besok Kuroko. Begitu seterusnya."

Riko berdehem pelan, kemudian sebuah senyum iseng muncul di bibir mungilnya. Ya—hitung-hitung supaya kedua laki-laki manis dihadapannya berpikir tentang perasaan Akashi.

"Apa Akashi tidak capek melayani kalian berdua bergantian?"

"Eh?"

"Akashi hebat ya, padahal dia sibuk tapi bisa melakukan itu tiap malam."

Mereka berdua terdiam, fokus pada pikiran masing-masing. Secangkir teh yang mereka gengam sudah tak menarik lagi. Lama mereka tak bersuara, hingga akhirnya Furihata mulai menyadari satu hal. Benar apa yang di katakan mantan pelatihnya—karena sebuah keegoisan, Furihata selalu meminta Akashi melakukan permainan panas dengannya. Kuroko juga berpikir demikian. Ia ingin Akashi lebih memperhatikannya—maka ia juga selalu meminta Akashi bermain dengannya. Mereka berdua sadar, bahwa mereka berdua telah 'menyiksa' Akashi. Melayani dua orang bergantian setiap harinya—pasti sangat melelahkan.

Tetapi kenapa Akashi tidak pernah mengatakannya? Mengapa ia tidak pernah bilang kalau ia lelah bermain dengan mereka? Apa karena Akashi ingin bersikap adil? Mengenyampingkan kondisinya sendiri demi mereka berdua—berusaha agar mereka berdua mendapat cintanya sama rata.

Hadiah-hadiah itu, pesan singkat itu, dan permainan malam itu—Akashi selalu bersikap adil. Tapi mereka berdua hanya menganggap Akashi mencintai mereka masing-masing—bukan mereka berdua sama rata. Ternyata Akashi adil, dan mereka malah meragukannya. Sepertinya mereka berdualah yang bersikap seakan tidak mencintai Akashi.

"Masih berpikir **'Siapa yang paling Akashi cintai'** ?"

Riko tiba-tiba berucap kemudian tersenyum lembut, menatap kedua laki-laki yang tampak bergetar hendak mengeluarkan air mata.

"Aku tau Akashi mencintai kalian berdua sama rata, makanya begitu ia meminta restuku dulu—aku memberikannya. Harusnya kalian tau wajahnya yang serius dan paksaannya itu, dia merepotkan sekali."

Tertawa kecil kemudian mengusap kepala Kuroko dan Furihata bersamaan—Riko mengatakan semua itu dengan lembut layaknya seorang ibu.

"Terima kasih..."

Ucapan bersamaan dan suara sesegukan mulai terdengar.

.

.

Setelah tagihan terbayar, mereka bertiga meninggalkan kedai makanan itu. Kuroko dan Furihata melangkahkan kaki mereka dengan cepat. Mereka ingin sekali segera sampai di rumah, mereka ingin menyambut Akashi dan kemudian memeluk tubuhnya. Merapalkan kata maaf berulang-ulang di telinga Akashi.

Kuroko dan Furihata jalan beriringan, tangan saling bertautan. Biarkan saja berbagai pasang mata menatap mereka penuh curiga—mereka berdua tidak akan memperdulikannya. Rasa bersalah terhadap satu sama lain pun mulai sedikit mereda. Ucapan maaf dan pelukan lembut mendamaikan mereka.

"Bagaimana kalau kita buat kejutan untuk Sei- _kun_?"

"Aku setuju hehe."

Mereka berdua saling pandang, kemudian tertawa pelan. Sepertinya ide yang mereka pikirkan saling berhubungan—atau mungkin sama. Semoga Akashi dapat menikmati kejutan dari mereka berdua. Ya setidaknya, malam ini mereka ingin memuaskan Akashi sepenuhnya—toh besok hari libur, jadi kalau sampai beronde-ronde sepertinya tak masalah.

"Nanti kita mau memakai apa?"

Dan rencana panas nanti malam pun mulai dibuat.

* * *

.

 _._

 _Omake_ :

Akashi baru saja tiba namun keadaan rumah begitu gelap, tak ada yang menyambutnya—seperti tidak ada orang di dalam rumah. Ia sudah mencoba memanggil nama Kuroko dan Furihata berulang kali, namun tak ada jawaban. Perasaan khawatir pun muncul, Akashi takut terjadi sesuatu pada kedua kekasihnya—jangan-jangan mereka diculik.

Dengan terburu-buru Akashi menggeledah seisi rumah, namun begitu ia membuka pintu kamarnya—ia menemukan sesuatu yanng mengejutkan. Akashi terdiam di tempat, dengan mata fokus menatap dua makhluk manis yang tengah terduduk manja di atas kasurnya. Menatap Kuroko dan Furihata yang hanya mengenakan kemeja miliknya. Akashi merasa adiknya mulai terbangun.

"Sei/Sei- _kun_ selamat datang. Kau ingin makan, mandi atau kami?"

Kuroko dan Furihata berujar berbarengan, dengan tatapan menggoda dan tubuh menempel, tengah berpelukan—ya, tanpa mereka tanya pun pasti mereka tau, apa yang Akashi inginkan. Meskipun Akashi sempat merasa bingung, mengapa kekasih-kekasihnya ini bersikap agresif.

' _Kalian, kamar, meja makan, dan kamar mandi.'_

Ya—nikmati saja dulu, penjelasan belakangan.

* * *

 **TAMAT**

* * *

Yei~ selesai XD

Semoga tidak mengecewakan dan terima kasih untuk semua yang sudah mau membaca cerita ini XD

Sekian dari saya, Rakshapurwa undur diri dulu ' ')/


End file.
